Hidden Desires
by Iceyfreak
Summary: Sasuke has been having strange dreams about Naruto, and when Naruto is hurt in a mission its up to him to make Naruto feel better. SasuNaru. R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic!(Yay me) I hope you like it then review, and if you don't review anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

His body, pressed in deep embrace, against mine. His head, with his soft blonde hair, resting on my shoulder. His breathing, fast and warm, hitting my neck. His clothes, baggy and useless, huddled in an ball next to mine. His tears, cold and continues, running down my back.

"Why Sasuke? Why..."

"No. No. NO... ," This was the tenth night I woke up with this dream. At first I thought it was a trick of Naruto's to make me mess up on missions. But even he wouldn't he stoop so low to give me dreams like that, especially not about him... Why cant I get him out of my head!

"Hi Sasuke."

"Naruto?" I turned around, to my horror, to see a pink haired girl smiling at me. "Oh, hi Sakura. Were is Naruto? He is going to be late for practice, again."

"What do I care. Anyway it only us, Kakashi-sensei hasn't gotten here ether." She got closer to me. I leaped to the highest tree to get a better view. "Why did you do that Sasuke!"

"To get a better view." Completely missing the point.

"Are boys always this dense? Oh, theres Naruto." She said pointing to a orange blur jumping on roofs coming at us. "And there is Kakashi-sensei." She said pointing at a man walking out of the trees holding a book titled "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Good morning you two. Where is Naruto?"

"I'm here Kakashi-sensei!" Said Naruto as he landed with a thump along side me. "I'm not late." He had his infectious smile that made me want to kiss it off of him. I smiled remembering our first kiss, how good it felt even though it made me feel so wrong.

"What are you smiling about teme?" He said looking at me, still with his stupid smile that made me want to touch him.

"Nothing dobe."

"Thats enough of that you two." Kakashi-sensei said with a grin that was just visible through the mask he wore. "We have a mission. You have been assigned to find a rouge ninja that has been causing trouble near the woods. Find him and bring him back for questioning." He walked off into the trees.

This is just another mission, I reassured myself, but for some reason it felt strange. Maybe it was the atmosphere, it was a dark, eerie day after all. Or maybe the piercing cold as we jumped from tree to tree searching for the ninja. Or the slight throbbing in my shorts as I watched Naruto almost fall from the branch he was sitting on. For some reason I felt is was going to be an interesting day. "Are you alright dobe?"

"Stop calling me that! And yeah, thanks for asking." He said glaring at me with his big, beautiful, blue eyes. Although to him it was a sign of hatred it was a sign of lust for me. "Were is Sakura anyway?"

Just then a scream filled the air. It was loud enough to be heard from anywhere in the woods. "Its Sakura! Come on Naruto it came from over there."

When we arrived Sakura was in combat with the ninja that we were searching for. Surprisingly she wasn't doing so bad. She obviously hid her true skill from us. She had the ninja against a tree, but when she saw us she lost her concentration and allowed him to get behind us. Then he launched a kunei at Naruto. I expected him to easily dodge it so I did nothing. But he didn't. The kunei penetrated his back, lodging itself into him.

"NO... NARUTO!"

The rest of the fight was a blur. All I can remember was me and Sakura completely crushing him in a rain of shuriken and kunei. After that I got Naruto and as fast as I could I took him to the village doctor. After two days of resting he was healthy enough to leave the hospital but he needed someone to watch over him, and since he didn't have relatives I told them he could stay with me until he got better.

"Sasuke. Thank you." Naruto was resting on my bed. His bandages were gone and so was the scar left by the kunei. He wasn't hurting anymore, he was just weak from the pain relievers that the doctor gave him even though he had no pain. "Its fine, just rest."

Then it happened. He gave me that stupid smile. And at that point I lost myself. I leaned in close, I could feel his breath against my cheek and see his eyes widen as I moved closer to him, and I kissed him. This kiss was different from the kiss we shared in class by accident not that long ago. I was fortunate enough to have his mouth open, so I moved my tongue inside his mouth gently caressing his tongue. Then I moved my hand inside his loose shirt and started to rub his nipples.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" He panted for I had released him from our lip-lock to fully remove his shirt. "I'm going to make my dreams come true."


	2. Chapter 2

I really appreciate all the review I got (some nicer than others). This is the final part of _Hidden Desires_. I hope you like it and if you do then review to let me know if I should keep making more fanfic. If you don't review anyway and tell me what to do better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

He looked at me with his big blue eyes. He obviously didn't know what I was talking about. He is so like a child and thats what made him even more desirable. I could only guess at the things that were going through his mind. But that wasn't important, the only thing that mattered was how to approach this. I wanted to start of slow. With his inexperience I was the master. "Please Sasuke. No."

I giggled. I had just started to lick his chest. I never noticed how buff he was under his shirt,so naturally decided to investigate further, and find "other parts" that he had hidden under his clothes. I forced my hand down his pants and wrapped my hands around his already stiff member. All he could do at this point was moan in pleasure as I rubbed his groin. The only thing left between me and his pride was his pants.

In a second that was no longer an issue. I tossed it with his discarded shirt that was rolled into a ball in the corner. I also discarded my clothes and tossed them next to his. For a brief second I looked at him. He was remarkably well toned, his body was perfectly made from his soft blonde hair to his 6'' cock. But this only took a second because at that moment I decided to start. "Sasuke, what are you doing. STOP!"

I would have smiled but its a bit hard to smile when theres a dick half way in your mouth.

I felt bad about doing this to Naruto, but his moans of pleasure reassured me. I used my tongue to softly stroke his slit, another moan and another reason to keep going. I pushed it in a bit deeper till my nose was buried in his coarse, dark pubic hairs. I pulled out until my lips were on the tip of his cock. Then I went back in, sliding on his shaft with a constant rhythm. All this time my hands were gripping Naruto's slender hips for balance. "SASUKE! STOP I'M GOING TO CUM!

This was the moment I was waiting for, like I was going to stop after all the work I put into it, he really is dense! I could feel his body tense as his orgasm reached its peek. A sudden burst of thick liquid filled my mouth, salty yet sweet at the same time. I had always wondered what it tasted like.

Their was a question that was asked often by the boys as a joke in class, spit or swallow? I always wondered to myself which I would choose if I was in that situation. Know I knew. I'd swallow.

I leaned to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. "Its not over yet." As he registered that I quickly went to my sock drawer an pulled out a lubricant. Ironically it was a gag gift from Naruto on my last birthday. I can remember what was written on the card that came with it 'For a special occasion '. Ironic isn't it?

I went back to Naruto, who was still in bed exactly were I left him. He was breathing very hard with a shocked look in his perfect blue eyes. "Don't say a word Naruto, it will all be over soon."

Since he was practically on the edge of the bed, a pretty high bed I might add, I decided to leave him were he was for the next part of it. I lifted his strong, pale thighs up and got his legs to rest on my shoulders. This gave me a perfect view of his ass. It was so plump and tight with a reddish shade. Spreading a bit of lubricant on my fingers I slipped my index finger in his ass. He gave a slight wince, but remained perfectly quiet. It slightly troubled me that he would submit to me, he never was one to quit. But who cared it just made my job easier. At that moment I added another finger opening him a bit more. Before I added the last finger, I got the lubricant with my other hand and pored a good amount on my stiff cock. I tingled at the cold gel being applied to such a sensitive area. While I was rubbing the gel on my dick I slid the final finger in opening his asshole to the perfect size for me to go in.

I removed my fingers, taking one last look into his soft blue eyes, and plunged in. I wasn't even fully in when Naruto started to gasp for breath. I then kept going going with such a fast rhythm that we were both sweating and panting within a few seconds. I was almost on the verge of reliving myself but noticing Naruto's newly formed erection I wanted this moment to be as pleasurable for him as it will be for me, so for the last agonizing push I went as deep as the human anatomy would let me until I reached a certain internal organ. We both cummed at the same time, his splattering on his and my chest, mine splattering in a slightly different place. When I was completely out of him I used a finger to pickup some of the cum left on his chest and brought it to his slightly open mouth. He also would choose to swallowed. Using a lot of my strength I managed to lift Naruto to a standing position but as tiered as he was he could only manage to rest on my body. Thats when I noticed it...

His body, pressed in deep embrace, against mine. His head, with his soft blonde hair, resting on my shoulder. His breathing, fast and warm, hitting my neck. His clothes, baggy and useless, huddled in an ball next to mine. His tears, cold and continues, running down my back.

"Why Sasuke? Why..."

"No. No. NO."

"Wake up teme. It was only a dream." I opened my eyes to find a pair of big, beautiful, blue eyes looking right at mine. "Its ok Sasuke your at the hospital everything is going to be all right."

"What happened, why am I here?"

"You Don't remember? The ninja that we were fighting hit you with a kunei and passed out. You've been in the hospital for two days,I was worried Sasuke..."

"What are you doing here then! Get out of my room dobe!"

"Fine... but... we are going to have to talk about the things you were screaming about in your dreams."

"WHAT! WAIT NARUTO!"

"Bye teme, hope you get better!"

Yay! I finished! (claps for me!) For those of you that Don't understand the story here a bit of an explanation; it was Sasuke that was hit not Naruto. He was the one that passed out and had to go to the hospital. Everything was a dream from about the point when things were a blur for him back in the battle with the ninja to when he woke up in the hospital. Its weird I know. When I first thought it up it ended with Sasuke raping Naruto and having him become Sasuke pet, but when I started writing I completely forgot and made this ending instead. BTW sorry it took so long to post the ending. I was totally swamped with homework. I'm sorry if it wasnt as good as the first TT. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
